


【马拉多纳/卡尼吉亚】Somewhere only we know

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: *成人童话风格，森林之王（老虎）马拉多纳/风之子卡尼吉亚；*献给太太。爱您。





	【马拉多纳/卡尼吉亚】Somewhere only we know

0.

山洞里刮起一阵小旋风，把那些棕色的、黄色的以及黑色的绒毛吹到洞外面，它们在阳光下起舞，很快消失在石头的缝隙里。

卡尼吉亚收起魔法，为他的长发解开束缚，哼着歌结束了清晨的例行打扫。

迭戈会在太阳下山之前回来。

但这也不妨碍风之子伴着草叶唰唰作响的声音去偷看森林之王如何捕猎。

 

1.

山谷里像以往的无数个春天一样开满了花，卡尼吉亚在那些五颜六色的小花上散步，被吹落的花瓣惊跑了几只兔子。

他停下来，充满歉意的看着那些跑得飞快的小毛团。

“抱歉，”他冲那唯一一只停下来的兔子笑了一下，“我不是有意吓唬你们的。”

那只兔子站起来又落下，让卡尼轻轻搔它的耳朵。

“我认识您。”兔子说，飞快的捣腾着它的三瓣嘴，“我小时候见过您。”

卡尼吉亚惊讶的睁大了眼睛。

他还没和兔子交过朋友呢，虽然这里所有的动物都见过他，但是碍于他们的森林之王——迭戈——这林子里唯一的大老虎的威严，主动和风之子说话可需要不少的勇气。

兔子迅速拍打掉自己脚掌上的尘土，敏捷的跳到卡尼的膝盖上；它毫不客气的接过对方递过来的嫩草叶，云朵的背景下，是卡尼吉亚金子般的长发。

“请让我翻个身，先生，您的金发实在是太好看了。就如同我小时候看到的那样好看。”

它没等风之子说话，就仰躺起来，丝毫不畏惧这位好看的先生的伴侣能把它当做小零食一样吃掉。

那是一个下午，当兔子还是只小兔子的时候。

由于和另外10个兄弟姐妹跑散了，机会难得，它决定来一场属于自己的冒险，就从那个小山坡开始，他要追到那条尾巴，那条油亮亮的、蓬松的漂亮又灵活的尾巴。

或许是颗他没见过的会跳舞的草。

它越过小石子，绕过几朵蒲公英和虞美人，甚至在柔软的草甸上翻了个跟头，还没来得及抖干净皮毛上的小草，对危险的本能反应使它浑身都绷紧得像喷瓜里蓄势待发的种子。

它第一次亲眼看到了妈妈口中“绝对不要接近”的那只叫做迭戈的老虎，他的牙齿就像睡前恐怖故事里描述得一样长而尖利，甚至比那些描述得更夸张——小兔子擦了擦眼泪。

“对不起，先生，这太失礼了。”陷在回忆中的兔子像它小时候那样，用前爪抹了把脸，风之子的面颊上有点发烫，他似乎想起了什么，但却没有阻止兔子继续说下去。

而那之后发生的，兔子发誓，那是它一辈子也忘不了的画面。

那只老虎猛地扑向草甸深处，他的利爪厚重又有力，落地时却轻得近乎无声。很快，一串笑声和随之而来的老虎的低吟声就传到了兔子灵敏的耳朵里。小兔子抬起前爪，努力将视线抬到和杂草齐平，它的长耳朵危险得露了出来，雷达一样乱转着。

它看见了，老虎的利爪下是一个人。

一个有着金子或是麦浪颜色头发的人。

那个可怜的家伙会被吃掉的。

小兔子躲进了草丛里，它是第一次那么想念妈妈，以及它另外10个毛茸茸的兄弟。

它的耳朵仍旧灵敏，但它们接收到的信息太超过了，让小兔子无法理解。那个人在笑，还有另外一个男人的声音，紧接着就是杂草被压倒的声音，左边倒了一片，右边倒了一片。

兔子顿了顿，自动省去了当时年幼的脑海中自动补全的血腥想象。

紧接着就是让它更加不能理解的事，他听到了男人的喘息声，而后是击打声，不规律，但是很高频，让小兔子想起成年兔子求爱时，用脚底板疯狂拍打地面的声音。但比那些声音清脆多了，后来听起来更像水声。

这声音持续了好久，期间夹杂着两个人的说话声和求饶声。

是两个人哦。兔子强调。

小兔子觉得它势必要和母亲分离了，巨大的恐惧感让它一刻不停的嗑起周围的枯草杆。

“我永远不会忘记，那个声音，我想是那句话救了我，”兔子终于停止了对童年阴影的描述，也从风之子的怀里挣脱出来，郑重地用后爪支撑着，一定要使自己看起来近乎直立。

“那个尊贵的声音说，‘迭戈，放它走吧’。”

卡尼吉亚差点揪下一朵可怜的花。

“那是您的声音，我永远记得。”

卡尼吉亚揪下了那朵可怜的花，缠绕在自己的手指上，他的脸颊和花瓣一样红了。

不知道过了多久，小兔子的妈妈——以及它另外10个毛绒捣蛋鬼兄弟已经找到了它，危险解除了。小山丘下的啜泣声和水声也在一阵风一样的叹息后结束了。

小兔子似乎重新找回了胆量和脚，第一个冲到了山丘下的草甸上。

那个有着柔软金发的人仰躺着——他周围开满了花，那些红色的、紫色的、粉色的小花，围了一圈又一圈，紧紧地包围在那个男人的四周。有些甚至就穿过他的长发，点缀着他。

像是突然长出来的，刚才还没有那些花。

风之子就在那里睡着，不着寸缕，他的腿上还有纯白色的雨滴，胸前那两粒红得像是深山里的浆果，还有……

小兔子被妈妈的身躯挡住了视线。

“总之，我一直想要找个机会当面谢您。”兔子大力的踏了几下脚板，卡尼吉亚喂给滔滔不绝的兔子一些草叶。

“不用谢，真的。”

看着成年了的兔子终于跑走，卡尼吉亚才站起来，在记忆把他弄得面红耳赤之前，率先用手掌捂住了脸。

兔子先生的童年趣事，仅仅发生在一年前。

 

2.

“所以，你希望我把那毛团抓回来做成小点心吗？”

迭戈在夜晚的星空下幻化回人形，并把他威风凛凛的虎皮裹在风之子的身上，遮住他被情欲染成淡粉色的皮肤。

“别这样，”卡尼吉亚忍不住咯咯笑着，“不过我想，它的妈妈说得对。”

“你当时的确是做了件好事。”

森林之王和风之子在他们的小虎崽被吵醒前不舍的结束了一个吻。

3.

但其实作为森林之王也是免不了在每个清晨不舍的离开他的爱人——朝九晚五的。

是的，这很严格。

但卡尼却从不为这些事发愁，他反而更喜欢在第一缕阳光洒进山洞时，去亲吻他的大老虎。

迭戈的胡子又长又密，总会戳到他的脸上，然后是毛绒绒的白色绒毛，卡尼吉亚不得不承认，有几次他真的不想把手收回来。那些长在迭戈脖子上一直连接到肚皮的白色绒毛太柔软了，太好摸了。

风之子是神的孩子，他机敏漂亮，是席卷一切的噩梦，也是春天与生命的代表。他来到这片土地时，就变成人的样子，而他又无处不在，在每一朵花中间，也在湖面上卷起小的浪花。

这意味着卡尼吉亚本身就是奇迹。

他也有自己的烦恼。尤其是在春天。

 

4.

因为是神仙，所以卡尼吉亚会发情，也会怀孕。

别惊讶。

这是他央求了上帝好久，终于被允许和迭戈在一起时，不得不承担的一点小小的代价。

他会在春天感受一波新的情潮，会更加不愿意走出山洞，独自一人在冰凉的石板上度过热潮期。他向迭戈解释，说是为了体察万物，神明都会与万物通感，动物们会怀孕生崽，神明也不能抛弃这项技能。

迭戈想说，这不是一项技能。

但是他觉得卡尼怎么样都好，他才不在乎。

于是就有了上面提到的，他和迭戈的一窝小老虎。

不过现在不是说那些的时候，因为又一朵花从卡尼吉亚腿边的石头缝里钻出来了。这倒是他的天赋之一，一旦他有了想要和迭戈亲密接触的想法，他的周围就会长出精致小巧的鲜花。那些招摇的、色彩缤纷的小东西，随着他的欲望，一朵又一朵的绽放在他边上。挡都挡不住。

所以，春日里的“花团锦簇”绝非偶然。

卡尼吉亚焦急的在石头做成的爱巢里踱步，怀里还搂着一块虎皮抱枕。

每年迭戈都会换下一张旧的虎皮，再长出一层新的。这大大增加了他变化成人形时的舒适感，而聪明的风之子负责收集起迭戈的旧皮毛，把他们变成柔软的被褥或是坐垫，这让他时刻觉得浸泡在迭戈的怀抱里。

现在不行，卡尼吉亚泄气的把抱枕丢到床上，那些没被皮毛地毯覆盖的地方已经长出了不少小的花朵。耀武扬威的盛开着。

不是他没想过就这样化成风去林子里“骑”老虎，上帝作证，他“骑”过。

结果就是风之子所到之处留下了一条绚烂的花道。开满了妖艳的、本该在不同时节才逐一开放的花，随着他寻求欲望的路径一直开到迭戈的面前。

那次他不得不裸着身趴在虎背上被驼回家，一路上迭戈还要打趣他，叫他“花仙子”。

卡尼吉亚想想那个称呼就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他想着，眼看着天花板上都要冒出小花来，“别别别……不！哎！”又是一朵。

那些花被编成花环和花球，扔得到处都是，可还是追不上生长的速度，山洞口都要被草叶遮住了。卡尼吉亚抛出一颗花球，在洞里一脚将它踢飞，紧接着又是一颗，再来一颗！花球像炮弹一样从洞口飞出去，风之子乐此不疲。

“嗷呜！”

他确信那是迭戈的声音，这时候他才发现，太阳已经在山后面了。

大老虎揪了一朵玫瑰（实际上或许是野生月季），叼在嘴里，变回了迭戈——如果忽视他眼睛上的乌青，还是挺和谐的画面。

“卡尼baby！”

他张开双臂，拥抱他，并且亲吻了他的眼睛。

 

5.

后来这片山谷是怎么重归寂静的呢？

它都存在了上亿年，卡尼吉亚出生时，它就在这里了。它还会继续存在上亿年，只不过再没有大老虎迭戈和风之子卡尼吉亚了。

 

6.

“别太难过。”卡尼吉亚被迭戈顶得乱颤，说话声都在颤抖。

盛夏的阳光太灼热，即使是风之子也会因此流下汗水；他把一绺长发别在耳后，低下头去亲吻迭戈的嘴唇。

“不，卡尼baby，和你在一起怎么会难过？只不过——”他提了提胯，卡尼吉亚绞紧了内腔，眼前一阵晕眩。

“只不过那些人想要的太多了，他们上次差点伤害你！”

万兽之王回想起爱人受到的伤害时，几乎要落下泪来。

他不愿意回想那个夜里，人类是怎么用细绳捆住卡尼吉亚的身体，迫使他无法摆脱人形，粗鲁的将他囚禁在笼子里，说是要带回去“研究”。

他们抓走了上帝的宠儿，他们在亵渎一位神祗。

卡尼和迭戈的山洞里现在还摆着那张照片：金发的风之子骑在虎背上，夕阳成了他们的背景，金发飞舞在风中，被镶上金边。洁白的小腿摩挲着油亮的虎皮，就连小腿上沾上的泥土都显得那么纯洁。

一只猴子从摄影师的手中将它夺走，还给了他们；但是山谷的传说却因此不胫而走，传到了人类的耳朵里。

这也是促使他们搬家的主要原因。

“你也把我救回来了，不是吗？”

是的。

人类的惨叫、火光、猛兽的利齿獠牙，危险的人类在自然面前脆弱无比。

 

7.

“故事就这样结束了？”他们的孩子心不在焉的问。

“是的，亲爱的。”卡尼吉亚弯下腰去亲吻他们每一个，“后来他们搬家到别的地方去了，那里照样也能抚养小老虎。”

他给他们盖好被子，逐一道晚安。

迭戈扫视着卡尼的酒红色睡袍，关掉了电视，然后他拆开了树下的礼物，精巧的相框里框着一张旧照片。

他笑着：“我可真想念它。”

 

是的，圣诞夜的护林员小屋里格外温暖。

 

——END——


End file.
